gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary-Kate
Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive is the only episode of Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive. Intro "Hey!" "Hey" "I thought it was wumb- you have to set it to wumbo! Do you remember wumbo?" - JonTron and Egoraptor. Game progress The Game Grumps choose the settings for the game, and pick their characters. The Grumps play many turns, but do not finish the game. When they end, Arin is in second place and Jon is in third. Discussion The episode begins with Jon explaining to Arin the origin of wumbo: an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants. The Game Grumps talk a lot about the game, sent to them by Collin Johnson. Jon notices messages during the intro to the game, and waits on the main menu to see if the intro will replay so Arin can see it, but it doesn't. The Grumps wonder if the game will be a racing game similar to Mario Kart, but it turns out to be more like Mario Party. The episode is filled with many impressions by Jon and Arin of teenage girls, and mentioning of things such as tampons and vaginal cream. Jon often points out that they must sound so obnoxious. One instance involves a group of teenage girls buying the game. When they take it home, one of the girl's younger brother was playing an unspecified Mario game(presumably Mario Party 4). They tell them to go away and that Mario is a game for babies. It's ironic, as the game is a terrible rip-off of Mario Party, with some Mario Kart rip-offs, making the game the child was playing the superior game. The girls all became hookers soon after, and that boy was Bill Trinen, Senior Product Marketing Manager of Nintendo of America, and personal translator of Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of Mario, Zelda, Pokémon, and many others. Arin and Jon break down into hysterical laughter after speculating how Mary-Kate and Ashley would reflect on the game's setting. They come up with a hypothetical situation where the girls are much older and at an interview being asked about the game, and Mary-Kate and Ashley answer them using really obnoxious valley-girl voices. Jon brings up the topic of the gifts he, Arin, and Suzy have received from MikiYoshi. Jon and Suzy usually receive cool gifts, such as Banjo-Kazooie stuff for Jon, while Arin usually gets joke gifts, such as vaginal cream pads. The Grumps wonder if teenage girls would actually relate to and enjoy the game, saying that the game pushes gender roles to the extreme. Jon and Arin announce that they will be at MAGFest 11, and that there will be JonTron, Egoraptor, and Game Grumps panels, and Arin will also be one of the hosts at an animation panel. The Game Grumps find themselves somehow enjoying the game to some degree, and question how they continue to play the game. Quotes "Listen to the honk on this shit!" - JonTron. "I think that game broke us for a moment" - JonTron "Can you imagine playing, Kirby, where both of us are pink Kirbys?" - Egoraptor "How is this game so almost okay?" - JonTron. "Maybe put some fucking PLATFORMS!" - Egoraptor "This is like Guitar Hero for.." "Retards?" - JonTron and Egoraptor Trivia *The Grumps spelled Collin Johnson's name wrong, as "Colin Johnson." This was corrected in , another game sent to them by him. *The words and messages that flash by during the intro are: Dance, Dating, Freedom, Hit the Beach, Crank Up the Tunes, Cruising, Friends, Hit the Open Road, Independence, Hit the Beach (Again), Licensed 2 Drive, Cool Cars, Major Driveage, No More Backseat Drivers, Road Trip. Suggested future games *Chess (by Jon) Gallery Miki Yoshi Why - Mary-Kate and Ashley Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive.jpg|''Jon: I almost want to keep it a mystery, but I want to know why? Arin: Yeah, why? Jon: (laughs) why? Arin: Miki Yoshi, why do you hate me so much?'' And I'm Just Like Oh I'm So Scared I Can't Call The Police - Mary-Kate & Ashley Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive.jpg|''"Jon: And I'm just like, oh I'm so scared. I can't call the Police no, you cut the phone wire." Category:Episodes Category:Mary-Kate & Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive Episodes Category:One-off Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Games